Keep Holding On
by KNDfreak
Summary: In the end, they saved each other. Gregg/Angus. Two-shot. Love these two so freaking much!
1. Chapter 1

Gregg didn't have an easy life, as one would assume because of his behavior. Since he was always the one that was easily excitable, constantly on the move, and pretty much had the attention span of a gnat, it was easy to write him off as a childish delinquent, always getting into trouble along with his partner in crime, Mae Borowski, and one would assume he didn't get hurt much or cared as much.

That assumption was false.

Gregg _did_ hurt, he _did_ understand situations when it's neither here nor there for a joke or laugh; it was just his way of coping with an painfully awkward problem. He knows this is a problem, it's what turns everyone away from him (except Mae). He knew his parents didn't want to take care of him, so they decided to send him to his uncle's and let him be his problem; maybe they had hoped for some miracle and that Gregg would calm down and actually be _normal_ for once. Maybe they had hoped that spending time around his uncle, helping him with whatever would actually make Gregg an responsible child, or something. Or maybe they were embarrassed to have a kid they couldn't control. Whatever the case may have been, it didn't work. If anything, that situation got worst, and maybe it was then, at only 8 years old, Gregg had gotten a wake up call. That he wasn't normal, that his behavior wasn't normal. It didn't quite sober him up - and why would it? An 8 year old is suppose to have fun, not learn life lessons - but it _did_ make him a bit self-aware. For a while, Gregg struggled. He struggled with wanting to be normal, controlling his impulses of wanting to destroy stuff, and just have fun, no matter the consequences. He struggled with wanting to fit in, trying to pay attention, and not let his emotions get too high in which he has no control over. For a while, Gregg thought he was doing the right thing.

Then he met Mae again, and it all went to shit.

For Gregg, to meet somebody who pretty much was kin was like a godsend. Mae didn't judge, didn't scrutinize, didn't try to reprimand him for his actions. In fact, Mae was practically his partner when it came to crimes, and it's awesome because now he didn't feel so alone anymore. He wasn't alienated for doing something that otherwise would've been offensive, and in fact, seems to be encourage to keep doing what he was doing. Likewise with the situation of being normal, for a while, it was okay. Gregg accepted that there's another person who was just like him, in a way, and that person became one of his closest friends years down the road later. He liked it.

But he also didn't like it.

It became quite clear that nobody would take him seriously when he's acting like a goofball all the damn time. He doesn't mean to, but he has urges that needs to be scratched, and, even if he'd ignored them, the urge would only come back stronger, more dangerous. He feels like if he doesn't get rid of the itch soon, he'll explode or something, but he knows that he can't continue to live like this. He has to do something in order make life a bit more bearable, if only for a moment. Mae is cool, and she helps with the urge, but this isn't what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He knows it could all disappear, and he'll be on his own again, and have to deal with being alone, and he wasn't exact sure if he could handle that again - that rejection. He needs to change.

He just wasn't sure where to go when it's time for him to grow up.

* * *

They were in middle school when they drifted apart. Well, no; drifting would imply that Gregg and Mae didn't keep in touch anymore, but that wasn't the case at all. It was more like, they met two different people who pretty much became their go-to when they, themselves, couldn't hang out. Mae had a friend named Beatrice, or Bea, as Mae likes to call her. Gregg didn't know her very well, but it was clear she did not like him. At least, she tolerated him, but she wouldn't call him her friend since the two were world's apart. And that's fine with Gregg, he's use to be looking down on at this point, so it's not like Bea would be saying something Gregg didn't already know.

Gregg, on the other hand, met Angus while in the middle of their class, and, well, he was smitten.

Angus was a quiet, shy, awkward guy, spending most of his time alone and having his head in the books. Gregg thought he was adorable, questioning that weird feeling inside his gut, but didn't pay that much attention to it. He _liked_ Angus, and he wanted to be his friend, so becoming his friend he shall do - in the typical Gregg fashion whenever he had an impulse.

The introduction didn't go over so well, having Angus shrink away from, staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. It kind of made Gregg nervous, but it was worth when Angus didn't try to move away and actually spoke quietly to him, nervous and blushing. At the time, Gregg had the strangest urge to pinch his cheek, but didn't actually do it. It wouldn't do him good if he were to scare his first friend since forever away. Since the start of class, however, Gregg had talked and talked and it was nice for someone other than Mae to listen to him, and occasionally get an input that didn't involve smashing shit or breaking windows. Angus was intelligent, like Bea, but it didn't come off as 'I know better than you' like it would whenever Bea and Gregg got to talking. In fact, it seemed the more they talked, the happier they got, and Gregg's stomach was doing all sorts of loops, and he was just so _happy,_ he couldn't stop smiling.

It was also when he realized for the first time ever, he didn't feel the need to break anything.

Later, Gregg had told Mae all about him, and she had suggest that they - the four of them - should hang out sometime. The words sparked something in Gregg, and then he was waving his arms, yelling, with Mae laughing and joining in the yell, and for one moment, all was right in the world.

* * *

It was before they went to high school that Gregg found out he was attracted to guys.

It made sense, seeing how he's been hanging around Mae for so long, and not once thought of her in a sexual or romantic way. He suppose it could be because Mae was basically sister-in-arms to him, but there's enough romantic movies out there in the world for him to know that the idea wasn't entirely impossible. Still, with how they are around each other, one would think 'yeah, perfect soulmate right here!'

That was not the case.

Gregg had thought it was just Mae, and he would eventually get a girlfriend or something when the time calls for it; but any attractive girl they saw, walked passed, or even acknowledge at one point never crossed his mind. Instead, he found himself eyeing up guys, quietly remarking how good they look, and often found himself getting excited at the prospect of a guy walking towards their group, probably to date Mae or Bea.

For a minute, Gregg had been horrified. He wasn't suppose to like _guys!_ He was suppose to like _girls!_ He was suppose to like how cute they are, their little giggles, and if lucky, maybe get some flashes down below the neck! How could this happen? Why was he so _fucked up?!_

Breaking down and crying, Gregg didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure who he can turn to, not without the fear of abandonment. If he told Mae, would they still be friends? If he told Angus, would he even want to be around him anymore? Bea...could he talk her? Didn't she hate his guts or something? Even if she didn't, how could Gregg gather any courage to talk to her when it's obvious they rarely spoke? He wasn't sure, but...he doubt he could do this on his own. Against his wishes, against his thoughts and his insecurities, Gregg decided to talk to Angus. He knows Angus was at least a bit more mature than Mae, so maybe the kid wouldn't fly off the handle when he told him about his discovery.

You can imagine his surprise when Angus told him it's okay - because he had known he, himself, liked guys too. The confession was a bit embarrassing, if Angus had to admit, but it had gotten the point across for Gregg.

 _It's okay, you're not alone. I'm with you._

Gregg broke down into tears again.

* * *

Finding out you like guys when you're the same sex is hard. Finding out that you have a crush on your best friend of the same sex is even harder.

Gregg had finally figure out what that feeling in his stomach was after all those times in middle school. He had talked to Mae about it, seeing how she had been in a relationship before, and it turns out that the feeling he gets is pretty much telling him he has a crush. And of course, the only person that's making him feel this way had to be Angus.

Fuck.

Gregg's scared. He knows the type of person he is, and even though Angus has accepted him, would he want Gregg as a lover? Angus is smart, kind, cool, and has a head on his shoulders. He and Mae are pretty much the ones fucking up their lives with dumb shit, and while Mae may or may not be aware of it, said dumb shit cannot go on forever. It has to stop at some point. Gregg's trying really hard, but the impulses are still there, and he feels like he's about to fall apart. He wants Angus, but knows he cannot have him, and he's frustrated so when the time comes, he ask Mae if they could go to a party that's being thrown out to the woods. She agrees, of course she does, and before long, the four were there, standing by the fire, enjoying life and having a buzz.

Gregg doesn't know how much he had to drink, but he knows things were getting fuzzy, and he can't walk straight. He's happy, for whatever reason, and there's this cute guy checking him out. Gregg's feeling brave, and before he knew it, the two spent some time away from the others and began making out. He's buzz, and he's feeling good, and for once, he's happy.

He doesn't think twice about Angus.

* * *

He doesn't get to see Angus for about two days, and when he does, Angus is even more introverted than he had been back in middle school. He looks like hell, he's rarely speaking, and doesn't meet Gregg's eyes. For a moment, Gregg thinks he's done something wrong, and when he reaches out, Angus flinches back and keeps his head down lower. There's a funny feeling in his gut, but unlike the other times, this isn't pleasant. Gregg isn't happy, and he doesn't feel like he could take on the world anymore. The guy he'd met at the party approaches him, and Angus all but runs out of the room, leaving him confused and sad.

Later, he and Mae gets to talking, and she's not exactly sure what's Angus' deal is either. Bea, on the other hand, looks angry, and he wanted to know why, but he's too scared to ask. Throughout the day, all his mind could focus on is Angus, Angus, Angus. The teen's hurting, and Gregg has a feeling that kissing another person right in front of him has something to do with it, but he couldn't be certain. If it does, Gregg feels guilty, on top of the golden question - why is Angus upset about that? Angus...Angus doesn't like him, right? It's a crazy thought that someone like Angus could like someone like Gregg. He's conflicted, and he wants to cry again, but he refuses and decides to focus on something different - like, smashing up old cars or stealing something. It helps, and Gregg likes it, so he keeps doing it until he can't anymore.

While out and about, Gregg can hear sniffling, and when he looked around, he spotted Angus on the ground, glasses broke, and a bruise on his face. Shock, heartbroken, and fury filled Gregg's mind as he ran to help Angus up, asking him if he's alright and if he needed to go to the hospital. Angus only shakes his head, muttering in low voice of his, and then ask about his glasses. Gregg tells them they are broke, and he hears a sharp intake, watching the emotions roll in his eyes, before he nodded. He gently pries his arm away from Gregg, and tells him that he's going home, and sorry for the trouble. Gregg watches him stumble a bit before feeling the urge to protect come over him, and decides to help him get him. They fuss a bit before Angus tells him he can't go home without his glasses, which Gregg reminds him that they are broke, but Angus insist, so Gregg picks them up from the ground, and hands them to him. Silence fell upon them, and as they stared at each other, Gregg's suddenly determined to get answers. He wants to know why Angus didn't show up for school for two days, and why they don't talk anymore. He wants to know what he did that offended him so, and ask if they are even friends anymore.

Angus, for a moment, doesn't answer, but when he did, it was an answer Gregg never expected from him. The teen kissed him on his cheek, declaring that he has a crush on Gregg for a while now, and the fact that he kissed another had upset him. It was stupid to be, since they weren't together, but Angus really liked Gregg and well, Gregg was kind of his. He didn't want anyone to take him away.

Gregg was stunned, but reality caught up to him, and realized that this was a confession, one he'd longed to hear, and he couldn't let an opportunity go to waste. Gregg kisses him back, telling him that he has a crush on him too, he was just afraid that Angus wouldn't like him - wouldn't like someone like him. Angus tells him he's silly, and that if there's anyone who wouldn't like him for him, it would've been Angus. Angus had feared that he didn't deserve Gregg, that he would want someone who wasn't broken like he was. Gregg had asked what he'd meant, but Angus kept quiet.

He had a feeling he'll find out later.

* * *

It hasn't been two weeks since they got together when they ran into some serious trouble.

Not with them, precisely, but with Mae, and what most would deem as an out-of-control temper. She's beating a person with a bat, until there's blood on the grass, and suddenly everyone's scared. Not for themselves, but for Mae, and they suggest that she should see a shrink of some kind; Mr. Hank had been mentioned, but anyone who knows him know that he probably wouldn't help in the slightest. He's too everywhere, and Mae, Mae needs help. At least, Gregg thinks so. Gregg needs help too, so he's not really in the position to be telling anyone anything.

In the meantime, his boyfriend seems to be a shell of his former self. He's too quiet, he doesn't respond to any questions Gregg ask, and maybe it's just him, but Angus seems to be in pain. He had caught his boyfriend having trouble sitting down, and he's pretty sure he's not the reason why. Gregg had once caught the sight of a swell cheek, but he couldn't be sure, and if asked, Angus just says it's because he's clumsy. Gregg knows it's a lie, and he could feel that feeling of helplessness and sadness and confusion and _what did I do wrong?_ creeping up inside him, choking him, making him gasp for air, and the urge to smash everything comes back, and he _fights._ He can't keep smashing up whatever or doing crimes, as much as he loves them, whenever he feels like he's doing something wrong. He can't turn his back on Angus when his problems turn up. Angus needs him, just as much as he needs Angus.

So, he ask again, firmly, practically demanding. The change of tone startles the both of them; Gregg was never the one to raise his voice, and at Angus of all people, but he has to. He has to grit his teeth and do it, out of the kindness of his heart, and just how much he cares for him.

Angus stares at him warily, before opening up about his abuse. He claims it's never bad, but his parents had found about him being gay, and well, of course they didn't take it too kindly. They don't know that he has a boyfriend, Gregg, but Angus had decided that it was time to open up his feelings about boys; a mistake, they both knew, and Angus was paying for it.

Gregg's angry, he wants to give his parents a piece of his mind, but he can't because Angus begs him not to. He claims, one of these days, his parents will see the light, and hopefully will stop their behavior. Gregg snaps out that that will only happen if he's either dead or isn't town anymore. They both fell silent, and just looked at each other, an idea forming in their minds.

 _Let's leave._

* * *

The time for graduation, and Mae is the first to go, after everything that has happen. Gregg can't help but be a little envious, that she gets to leave this backwater town, but nevertheless, wishes her good luck and for her to tell him all about her adventures. She laughs and says she will, hugging Angus, fist bumping Gregg, and a smile towards Bea. She's off, and soon, everything's _different._ The three teens can't leave like Mae can, and they're all stuck together, so, without even realizing it, has made a seldom vow to each of their own - _I won't fall behind._

Angus and Gregg decides to move in together; after Gregg decides to one day, visit Angus' family and tell them that he's their son's boyfriend that they haven't known about since high school, which had lead straight to arguments which lead to Angus getting kicked out. It's pretty cool having your boyfriend live with you, you can be as affectionate as you want, not having to worry about someone barging in, unannounced, and it's always nice to ogle at your significant other without being called a creep for it. They sometimes go out to eat, usually pizza, but sometimes they'd rather stay in and eat, Angus cooking dinner almost always, and snuggling up on the couch. Since they're living in an apartment, there is rent that needs to be done, so they decided they're both gonna get jobs - not just for the rent, though.

 _"Someday, we're gonna get our own place, y'know? We'll leave this crappy town, the bad memories, and we'll start our own adventure. It's going to be great, Angus! I'll have you by my side, and we'll be living free, won't we?"_ That's what he'd said. That's what the plan was, still is. Angus had nodded and agreed, a smile on his face as he drink his coco. Gregg's excited and happy, and he wants Angus to be too, because he deserve this. He deserves this a lot more than Gregg does, and damn it all, by hell and high water, Gregg's going to make Angus happy.

So, they got jobs. They work their asses off. They're getting paid, no matter how little, and above all, they are doing this _together._ Maybe that's why Gregg's so excited for this plan to work. With Mae gone, Gregg doesn't have a friend in the world - but he still has Angus, and something inside him tells him that's all he's ever going to need.

* * *

 _A/n: Man, this was a bitch to write :/ But, I saw this Archive and I was like 'yes. Yes. I can finally make fanfics of my favorite OTP - Gregg and Angus! Mae and Bea too, but mostly Gregg and Angus! What joy!' I tried to capture Gregg's personality as much as I possibly can. Sorry if it seems a little OOC :/_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I rather be anywhere, but here."_ Is the quote Angus could use to sum up his life. Granted, he's 99% sure everyone feels that way one point or another in their lives, but he's also sure that anyone who has uttered that sentence was probably some angsty teenager who thinks their parents were ruining their lives when all said parents wants is for them to be safe, and to keep out of trouble.

No, he wasn't thinking of anyone in particular, thank you for asking.

And yeah, the simile used left a bitter taste in Angus' mouth; for one, he _wished_ his parents cared about him the same way he's seen other kid's parents do. He has seen kids with their parents, and compared them to his own, and when he thought about it, it leaves him feeling isolated. Like, he couldn't connect with reality when he sees kids happy and running towards their parents with arms wide open, and Angus' parents? No where to be seen. Observing everyone else as the world turns, and not understanding _why_ he was so different, why he was treated different, it brought up some ugly feelings inside him. So Angus tries to forget them. He tries not to think about life at home, tries not to be bitter at the happy kids, and he tries not to think about the bruises left behind after one particular fight by his parents. He tries his best to be normal.

In the end, Angus was isolated from society.

No one has ever tried and approach him as a friend. No, they merely glance at him, whisper to each other, look at his outfit, and Angus could see it in their eyes that they were curious about him, but not enough to befriend him. It had hurt, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. Why, why, why, why does no one want to be his friend? Why does his parents hate him so much? Will the bruises ever go away? Why is he hurting like this? What had he done to make everyone distant from him?

Tears swell up in his eyes, and he could feel his heart breaking, and he just wants to understand why. Late at night, when his mother shoves him into the cubby, and slams the door hard enough for the can goods among other things falls on him, Angus falls to his knees with tears in his eyes.

 _You'll never understand why._

* * *

Angus one day meets a nice lady who tells him the story about God. He's listening with both ears up, eyes big and wonder, and when she finishes her story, Angus only wants an answer to a question he's been dying to ask.

"Why does bad things happen to good people, if God can prevent them?"

The lady blinks, and she looks down at him with a raised eyebrow, and Angus has seen that look so many times, he's starting to get sick of it.

"I...don't know," She said, before smiling in a way that kind of offends Angus. "Maybe they have done something to offend God in the past?"

 _Bullshit,_ Angus thinks bitterly. _What a load of bullshit._ Because if that was the case, then that meant God was offended by Angus' existence, and after everything this lady had just said to him, telling him that God thinks everyone is his children and He loves them equally, and He'll always be there when needed, how could all of that be thrown under the bus if a good person probably has never offended God? Or make Him angry? A good person who believes in God typically should be the one that has good things coming their way - not bad.

It's always the good ones that get punish.

And suddenly, Angus thinks the lady isn't so kind, but he doesn't say anything about it. He simply nods his head in false understanding, and then walks away from her, angry, but doesn't know who at, or what for.

All he knows is that religion is bullshit, and God is bullshit. Fuck God.

* * *

Angus decides he's okay with being an introvert; the less people can see his scars, the better. Plus, he finds himself lost in the world of books. Books were nice. They make him forget all the bad things he's going through, forget the loneliness of being a loner, and just helps him escape to a better place. He realizes that's what he truly wants, to escape and never turn back. If he could live his life like so many protags in the book, that'll be pretty great. He'll never have to worry about his parents again, and he'll have as many adventures as he wants, and there'll be nothing anyone could do about it.

He loves the idea, he wants to sell the idea, but he can't. He momentarily rubs his arm, and he couldn't stop flinching from the last time his dad had abused him. He's still sore, and he knows the purple disfigured color wasn't going away anytime soon, so he tries not to let people see it, as he's done with the others. He slowly lets his arm down and he could feel tears swell up in his eyes, but he refuses to cry again.

It doesn't matter how many books Angus reads, he still doesn't understand why.

* * *

When he decided to join the scouts, he did not expect to make any friends, or at least get very close to anyone. He's wrong on both accounts.

Joining the scouts had to be the best thing he's ever been forced to do. Even though he was a still shy and awkward, the people liked him, and he had lots of fun with outdoor activities. For once, he forgets about the books, forget about the abuse, forget about his empty shell of a life he lives, and focus on what's in front of him. The kids treated him a lot better than most did in his town, and adults didn't stare at him as if he's something wrong. It felt nice.

He even made a friend there too.

For Angus, it started out normal, and kid insisted on staying by his side. They earned badges, made friendship bracelets, and when they were around the campfire, the boy would always be the one that wants a horror story, just to cuddle underneath Angus. He'd blush, and he wasn't quite sure why he didn't feel uncomfortable about it - cause do friends even cuddle? - but he likes it, so he doesn't complain. He doesn't complain when the boy holds his hand, and then ends up falling asleep, mouth open, drool dripping onto Angus' shoulder. Angus should be disgusted, should shove him off, but he doesn't, and that warm, fuzzy feeling spreads. Angus, instead, pulls him close until they have to go to their cabin, and Angus is the one that has to put him into bed.

Later, when it's time for the scouts to go home, the boy runs up to Angus and kisses him on the cheek, surprising him. He says since it'll be the last time they see each other, he thought he might as well tell Angus that he had always liked him, in the way that boys likes girls.

Angus discovers that he likes boys in the way boys likes girls too.

* * *

Middle school wasn't as hellish as most people claim it was.

Then again, Angus doesn't really pay attention to people - he has his books, after all - so he can't really know that for sure. What he do know, however, is that everything is loud and cheery and colorful, and Angus feels slightly out of place. Kids were talking to each other, excitedly, and the teacher wasn't there yet, so Angus figures they must be running late. He decides to sit down in the furthest seat away from the front, he doesn't need the attention from the other students, and he was almost certain that, if he did get it, he'll probably stumble over his words, and make a fool out of himself.

The moment he'd sat down, a fox came over and started waving his hands in the air, smiling a smile too big and bright for his face, and was basically screaming at him. Angus couldn't help but flinch, the volume too much for his ears, and he just stared. He was just staring long after that big introduction, and he could see the fox was getting uncomfortable, so, without even realizing it, Angus opened his mouth and began speaking to him. It had shocked him for a long period, but after everything that has happened in the scouts, Angus was slowly getting better with socialization. Even if he still likes his privacy.

The fox's name was Gregg, and suddenly Angus was getting flashbacks to a particular cat female named Mae. He often sees her running around in halls, laughing crazily, and he would sometimes see her talking, but Angus never caught the person she was talking to. He once heard her say the name, Gregg, but he has never caught the sight of him. He wonders if this was the same Gregg Mae was talking to.

Class starts, and Gregg's still talking, but Angus finds he doesn't mind the chatter. They work together, Angus answering Gregg's questions, and helping him, and Angus couldn't help but remember the times he had in the scouts, about the boy whose name he doesn't remember, and Angus could feel his heart tightening at the mention of the memory. He looks over at Gregg, and suddenly, his heart clenches even more so than before. More than it had with that boy in the scouts.

Angus wonders if Gregg's heart is doing the same.

* * *

Gregg comes out and tells Angus that he thinks he's gay. Tears are forming in his eyes, and Angus could feel his heart clench again, but it was unpleasant, not the good kind. He believes Gregg's beautiful when he's happy, and when he sees him cry, Angus is at a loss.

Happy people shouldn't be sad - it's a travesty, he thinks.

He allows Gregg to tell him why he thinks he's gay, and he couldn't help but be a little upset at the fact that Gregg's basically checking out guys that aren't him. He knows it's silly, because it's obvious Gregg's distress about this, and he thinks he isn't normal because of it, but he can't help but feel the way he feels. He loves Gregg, he knows that now, and Angus doesn't want to share. He's never had anything to call his own except books, but books can't love him back. They help, but they can't heal the wounded.

After Gregg goes silent, Angus decides to reveal the truth - slightly. He tells him he's gay as well, that he had always known he's attracted to boys, and that was nothing to be ashamed of. Angus had assumed that if his parents found about it, they'll most likely be ashamed to have a gay son, but then, his parents are ashamed of him for a lot of things, so them being upset about him being gay would roll right off his back. He doesn't tell him the other part - that he has a crush on him since middle school, that slowly turned into love, and how much he wants to be Gregg's. He doesn't say that, because now's not the right time, but he will eventually.

Gregg ends up crying again, and Angus wonders if he'd said something wrong.

* * *

They go to a party out in the woods, and Angus is feeling awful. Being socially inept, Angus really doesn't have the best social skills around, and he doesn't drink, he wants to stay sober as Gregg and Mae have their fun. Bea's smoking with another person, and Angus doubts she plans on drinking either. The whole thing is awkward to him, because he doesn't know these people, and he's envious at how well his three friends were able to adapt to their environment, while he's stuck in the corner, tucked away like some child's toy.

The analogy makes him scowl, and he gets up to, at least, walk around to clear his head. He doesn't get very far when he sees a sight that's going to haunt his dreams, and hurt his heart.

Gregg's pushed against a tree, eyes closed, while kissing another guy, possibly drunk. Their hands goes everywhere, but Angus blanks out at the time and swiftly turns away, walking as stiffly as he could. Tears are starting swell in his eyes, and that same ol' question comes back inside his head.

Just fucking _why?!_

* * *

Angus doesn't go to school for two days, and when his parents finds out, they're furious. His mother is screaming at him, and his father is giving him this look that honestly made Angus fear for his life. When his mother is done, his father takes him around back, and pummels him. Angus remembers screaming, pleading for his father to stop, but by the time he was done, Angus' blacks out. When he wakes, he's hurting _everywhere_ and he doesn't think he can move. Laying on the ground, he looks up at the sky, at the stars, and when he reaches up, pain enters his system, making him wince, and he starts crying again. He's not aware of how long he's been crying, but when his head starts to hurt, and he ends up sniffling, Angus could hear his voice.

Gregg's there, looking worried, and angry, and he's helping him, but Angus pushes him away. He's broken, and he doesn't want Gregg to see him like this, so he tries to remedy it by saying he doesn't need help and he's going to go home. It was hard to, since everything was blurry, and his head wouldn't stop hurting, and he feels like he's about to throw up, but he can do it. He's done it before. Then, Gregg's there, helping him, and Angus is refusing, earning him a bit of a fuss, before Gregg picks up his glasses and gives it to him. When he puts them on, he notices Gregg looks angry. He wonders why until Gregg ask him questions that he wish he could refuse to answer, wish he could lie about it, but didn't.

Instead, he does what that guy in the scouts did; he kissed him on the cheek, and then tells him he has a crush on him. He admits to being jealous when he'd saw Gregg and some other guy making out, and doesn't want Gregg to go away. He likes him, and he wants him, but he wasn't sure how to go about making Gregg his if Gregg doesn't feel the same way.

Gregg blinks, and before Angus knows it, he's all over him, kissing him, admitting to his feelings, and suddenly, Angus' okay.

He's hurting, but he's okay. Because he now has Gregg.

* * *

When Angus opens up about his abuse, of course Gregg explodes. He thinks it's not right, and Angus knows that - has known since he'd began to understand that what his parents are doing is NOT okay - and he wants to call the cops, or something, but Angus doubt the cops in this town are much help. He wants to beat them up, but Angus talks him out of it; while he may not like the things his parents has done to him, that doesn't mean Angus wants them thrown in jail. Gregg gives him this look that tells him that he isn't buying it, and still wants to do something. He claims that his parents are either going to kill him the longer he stays in that house, or until he leaves the town and never look back.

The two looks at each other, and Angus could see the exact moment the lightbulbs went off inside their heads. Angus smiles because _hell yeah,_ he gets to live his dreams, and he's going to do it with the one person that means more to Angus than anyone. He's finally going to live out his fantasy of escaping. He cannot wait, and he giggling, even when Gregg plants kisses over his face.

Angus is happy.

* * *

 _A/n: Heh. Kind of had fun writing this. Tis the last chapter, follks. It IS a two-shot after all. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it :D_


End file.
